Jamie Robertson
Jamie Robertson 'is the older brother of [[Adam Robertson|'Adam Robertson]], and is, to all extents and purposes, the deuteragonist of the MadmanRoberto123 fanfiction series. While he doesn't appear as often as Adam, he still has various incarnations on both [[Remnant|'Remnant']]' '''and [[Earth|'Earth']], in which he always appears alongside his brother. Biography 'Huntsman Incarnations: '''Huntsman Incarnation (RoTA): Like his brother, the "RoTA" incarnation of Jamie is the main fanfic incarnation of the elder brother, albeit Jamie starts off in a darker light, as he is the main antagonist of "'RoTA Vol. 1"''. '''Heavenly Host Incarnation (WTTCP!): While Jamie is deceased at the start of "[[Welcome to the Corpse Party!|'Welcome to the Corpse Party!]]", he is still able to act as the secondary antagonist, as he is brought back in a ghostly form by [[Sachiko Shinozaki|'Sachiko]] to torment Adam & the Kisaragi Nine. However, the version of Jamie that appears in Heavenly Host can be considered a separate entity, thus their information can be found here; Jamie Robertson (Ghost). 'Earth Incarnations:' Hinamizawa Incarnation (WTBC): This incarnation of Jamie is one of the two, later three, main protagonists of “'When The Brothers Cry”''. '''Dancer Incarnation (STLD): This incarnation of Jamie is one of the main protagonists of "'Save The Last Dance"''. '''Consultant Incarnation (LATS): This incarnation of Jamie is one of the 4 main protagonists of "'Love Amongst the Strawberries"''. '''Hero Incarnation (WMAH?): This incarnation of Jamie is one of the two main protagonists of “'What Makes A Hero?”.'' '''Street' Racer Incarnation (PTTM):' This incarnation of Jamie is one of the main protagonists of “'Pedal to the Metal”''. '''Other Incarnations: Pirate Incarnation (GME): This incarnation of Jamie is one of the main protagonists of “''Gold Means Everything”. '''Medieval Incarnation (BSI): ' This incarnation of Jamie is one of the main protagonists of “''Blood, Steel & Ice”. Personality Like his brother, Jamie lives by the same code of 'Family' that Adam does, but he usually takes a more brutal approach towards it. However, he is still brutally loyal to those he considers among his 'family'. '''Huntsman Incarnations:' Throughout all of the fanfiction series, Jamie's most striking display of his darker emotions takes place in his Huntsman Incarnarations, as he is more of the villainous character in these appearances. Other Incarnations: Appearance Huntsman Incarnations: Other Incarnations: Equipment Huntsman Incarnations: ''' '''Other Incarnations: Abilities Huntsman Incarnations: In his Huntsman incarnations, Jamie shares many, if not all, of his abilities with Adam, seeing as the two are "two sides of the same coin", in a way. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - '''Due to his training, Jamie is a master of close quarters combat, being able to fight his brother to a standstill many times. '''Other Incarnations: Killed Victims Like Adam, Jamie has an impressive body count, which is helped by his numerous incarnations. Huntsman Incarnations: * Drone Creator (Killed in RoTA Vol. 1) * Numerous Creatures of Grimm (Killed in RoTA) * Numerous Huntsmen (Killed in RoTA) Other Incarnations: * Numerous members of the Yamainu (Killed in the 1st world of WTBC) * Countless Vertexes (Killed in WMAH?) Relationships This wiki has 2 pages concerning Jamie's relationships with characters in the series: * For a simple list of his allies and enemies, click here: [[Jamie Robertson/Relationships|'Jamie Robertson/Relationships']] * For a more in depth explanation of his relationships, click here: [[Jamie Robertson/Significant Relationships|'Jamie Robertson/Significant Relationships']] List of Incarnations Jamie has many incarnations throughout the series, including: 'Huntsman' Incarnations: *Huntsman Incarnation (RoTA) *Heavenly Host Incarnation (WTTCP!) 'Earth' Incarnations: *Hinamizawa Incarnation (WTBC) *Dancer Incarnation (STLD) *Hikarizaka Incarnation (PTTM) *Consultant Incarnation (LATS) *Hero Incarnation (WMAH?) 'Other' Incarnations: * Pirate Incarnation (GME) *Black Keep Incarnation (BSI) Trivia * Like most of the OCs of the fanfiction series, Jamie is based off of a person from the author's life. In this case, he is based off of the author's older brother. * Like Adam, Jamie is based off of many fictional characters, with his inspirations being: **[https://fastandfurious.fandom.com/wiki/Brian_O%27Conner Brian O'Conner] from the Fast and the Furious ''series in the stories where Jamie is a mechanic. The pair also share the same signature vehicle, that of the [[1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34|'1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34']]. However, this vehicle isn't always present, as Jamie has sometimes been incarnated in timezones before 1999. **[https://assassinscreed.fandom.com/wiki/Charles_Vane '''Charles Vane'] from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag is the inspiration for Jamie's character in the story "Gold Means Everything". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:House Robertson Category:Hinamizawa School Games Club Category:Hero Club Category:Students Category:Drivers Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Pirates Category:OCs Category:Assassins Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Militia (STLD) Category:Spica students Category:Victims Category:Killed by Adam Robertson Category:Killed by Miyo Takano Category:Yamainu members Category:Jamie Robertson Category:Slicing Talons members (RoTA) Category:Soldiers Category:Teachers Category:Dancers